Vampire Romance
by MaYa ChaN23598
Summary: Yugi tak menyangka ada suatu kekuatan rahasia yang dapat membahayakan nyawa teman-temannya dan dirinya sendiri. Yugi dan Yami, seorang vampir yang juga bersekolah di universitas domino harus menyelamatkan teman-temannya sebelum semua terlambat! YamixfemYugi,SetoxfemJou
1. Chapter 1 : Mutou Yugi

Pairing : femYugixYamixSeto eventual femYugixYami, SetoxfemJou

Warning : Berantakan, aneh, ntar Jou-nya OOC, kebanyakan masa lalunya.

A/N : Hahahahaha..XDDD.. Jou akan mendapat peran OOC. Dia bakal jadi musuh bagi Yugi. Yaah walaupun gak terlalu parah seeh.. Yugi, Malik, Ryou, dan Jou adalah wanita! Kalian dengaaaarrrr? WANITAAAA! W-A-N-I-T-A!

Jou : wut? Gue jadi cewek? Trus gue O..OOC? Gue? Sama Yugi? No! Yugi temen baeekkkuuuu selalu dan selamanya! Dasar kau author jahat! Mau memisahkanku dari Yugi. Mana gue musti…

Author : nnn…rrrhh..aww.. ..brrr..ccchhttt…

Jou : ngambil si Jamur dari Yugi lagi. Trus ada adegan soknya lagi. Bukan gue banget!

Author : Yaaa~h ketahuan deh. Dasar Jou bego!

DUUAAAKK

Jou : Adaaaawww

Author : Kenapa lu bongkar sih! Lu dari dulu emang kagak ada pinter-pinternye! Dan disaat seperti ini…*ngambil mikrofon* KAAAIIIBBBBAAAAAA! ANJINGMUUUUUUU…

Jou : KAAABBBUUURRRRRRRRR!

Author : Maaf, para reader. Maaf, sekali lagi maafkan saya.. *muka sok polos* Baiklah, selamat membaca.. JOOUU tungguuuu! Tulangmu ketinggalan anjiiiinngg! Heeeeyyyy!

-Chapter 1 : Mutou Yugi-

"A..aku ak..an mat..i.. Ya..Yami, aku..telah..menda..patkan segala yang ku..ingin..kan..Aku.. mencin..taimu"

XXX

Flashback

Yugi POV

"Pagi yang membosankan"

Aku kembali melangkahkan kedua kakiku untuk berangkat kuliah. Semua nampak sama saja dan tidak ada yang berubah. Setiap hari aku hanya melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali. Tidur, makan, belajar, sekolah, mandi, tidur lagi, makan lagi, belajar lagi, pr lagi, tugas numpuk, bla bla bla.. benar-benar membosankan Aku tinggal sendirian di sebuah rumah yang lumayan bagus dan masih layak dipakai. Rumah itu adalah rumah pemberian orang tuaku saat aku berulang tahun yang ke 18 baru-baru ini. Orang tuaku bekerja di luar negeri dan mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga mereka tidak punya waktu liburan untuk menjengukku. Kerja? Aku tidak kakekku, aku harus belajar, fokus, fokus, fokus! Soal uang, dia akan mengirimiku uang tiap bulan.

Aku Mutou Yugi. Seorang mahasiswi yang bersekolah di universitas Domino. Aku hanya orang yang biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang menarik dariku. Aku lebih suka bersembunyi atau menyendiri dari banyaknya orang yang lebih suka berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Aku tak punya banyak teman. Satu-satunya temanku yang paling baik dan paling setia, juga perhatian padaku hanyalah Ryou. Ryou Bakura. Dia juga sama denganku. Pemalu, penakut, kami sama-sama anti dengan orang banyak.

Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu betah berada di sekolah ini. Setiap hari, aku diejek, dijahili, diapa-apain sama teman-teman yang lainnya. Hanya Ryou yang mengerti keadaanku, juga mau menjadi teman baikku. Aku sering diejek karena tubuhku memang tidak tinggi. Ya.. aku memang tidak ingin terlahir dengan tubuh seperti ini. Namun, aku masih bersyukur karena aku masih diberikan seorang sahabat yang setia padaku, Ryou dan juga seorang kekasih yang baik.

Ya.. kekasih..  
Aku punya seorang kekasih. Namanya Kaiba Seto. Dia punya wajah yang tampan, namun ia terlihat seperti orang sombong. Padahal sebenarnya dia itu baik. Dia seorang CEO di Kaiba Corporation. Aku sudah cukup lama menjadi kekasihnya. Entah apa yang membuat kami saling jatuh cinta dulu, aku tak ingat. Aku sekarang fokus ke pelajaran yang semakin sulit ini.

Akhirnya, tiba juga aku di halaman kampusku. Benar-benar melelahkan. Setiap hari berjalan kaki. Aku tidak iri dengan teman-teman lain yang sudah biasa naik mobil mewah ke sekolah karena aku memang sudah di ajari sedari kecil tentang sikap yang baik dan tidak menjadi orang yang suka mengiri.

Seperti biasanya, mobil-mobil selalu penuh di tempat parkiran. Aku jadi kesulitan untuk berjalan karena harus melewati sela-sela mobil.

Aku kini sudah tiba di depan gerbang dan..

_Wuussshhh_

"ng? apa itu tadi? Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengikutiku. Mungkin perasaanku saja"

Aku kembali berjalan kedalam kelas dan mulai mengambil buku juga kameraku. Kamera? Ya. Aku ingin sekali menjadi wartawan saat lulus nanti. Jadi, aku mulai mengasah kemampuanku di lingkunagan sekolahku. Yaah, walau hasilnya tak sebagus Malik.

Malik.

Ia adalah seorang pemotret yang sangat handal pada tahun 1959. Seorang mahasiswi yang juga bersekolah disini. Kisah-kisah kehebatannya telah ditulis dan dibukukan. Setelah kubaca-baca, ternyata aku sangat tertarik dengan kehidupannya dan aku mulai mengikuti jejaknya. Aku memasuki universitas Domino dimana ia pernah menempatinya dulu. Lalu aku juga ingin menjadi pemotret yang handal seperti dirinya. Namun, sayang sekali. Keberuntungan tak memihak padanya. Ia telah meninggal dalam usia muda dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Sampai sekarang pun tak ada yang mengetahui penyebab kematiannya.

Normal POV

"Waktunya mengambil gambar sekolah untuk minggu ini"

Yugi berjalan mengitari kelasnya.

"Ah! Itu Seto. Sebaiknya kuminta saja fotonya" ia pun mulai berlari mendapati kekasihnya yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Katakan cheese!"

CKLEK *maaf, saya tidak tahu bunyi kamera m(_ _)m*

"Sekali lagi.."

CKLEK

"Hee?" Yugi melihat hasil gambarnya.

"Lho? Inikan.."

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"Jou?"

"Jou, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aduuuh.. Seto sayang… aku ini hanya ingin berada disisimu.." ia memeluk lengan Seto dengan erat.

"Err.. maaf, Jou. Aku sudah punya kekasih. Sebaiknya kau pergi" Seto melepas Jou.

"Huuuhh.. Ya sudah. Aku pergi saja!"

"Weew.. itu tadi sangat…"

"Sangat apa, Yugi?"

"ng.."

"Kau tidak ingat yang pernah kukatakan padamu?"

"Kau bilang, kau hanya milikku dan aku hanya milikmu, tidak ada yang lain. Iya, aku mengingatnya. Terima kasih" senyum mulai mengembang dibibir mungil Yugi. Ia mulai mengusir fikiran buruknya tentang Jou dan Seto.

"Boleh kuambil gambarmu sekali lagi?"

"Apapun untukmu, Yugi"

CKLEK

_Wuuussshhhh_

"Hah?! A..apa itu? Seto, apa kau melihatnya?"

"Aku tidak melihat apapun. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu" Seto mulai menjauh dari Yugi.

Ya. Akhir-akhir ini sikap Seto pada Yugi mulai berubah. Seto yang dulunya penyayang, yang dulunya romantis, yang dulunya hangat.. entah kenapa semua itu terlihat sirna di mata Yugi. Ia tahu sekali Seto tak seperti itu. Dulu, Seto sangat menyayanginya, mengajaknya jalan-jalan atau atau mengunjungi rumahnya untuk makan malam.. Sekarang, apa? Seto seperti orang lain saja dimatanya. Sekarang, ia tak dapat melihat senyum tulus dari Kaiba Seto yang dulu. Ia tak dapat lagi meihat tatapan dan aura Seto yang hangat seperti dulu. Sikapnya sekaran sangat dingin. Ia sering menjauh dari Yugi. Ia juga sudah jarang membantu Yugi saat dalam kesulitan, dimana Yugi sedang butuh Seto saat itu. Yang ia lihat saat ini adalah topeng yang selalu Seto kenakan diwajahnya. Tatapannya, kata-katanya, senyumnya, semua itu palsu. Yugi merasa sangat kesepian dikampusnya itu. Air mata mulai mengancam keluar. Ia mulai mencengkram kameranya.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula masih ada Ryou disisiku" buru-buru ia hapus air mata yang telah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Sebaiknya aku mengambil gambar dikelas lain. Mungkin ada karya-karya keluaran terbaru di kelas bercerita"

Dengan langkah yang sedikit cepat, Yugi mulai berjalan menuju kelas bercerita.

"Waah.. kebetulan tak ada orang disini. Sebaiknya aku cepat mengambil gambar sebelum aku diusir"

Saat memasuki ruangan itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya dan membuat Yugi tersentak kaget. Ruangan itu tiba-tiba gelap tanpa pencahayaan sedikitpun (ini kelas yang terdapat di bagian tengah-tengah kelas lain*maksudnya ada kelas dalam kelas* dan tak terkena sinar matahari, hanya menggunakan lampu)

"Aggh! Ti..Tidak ada cahaya?! Untunglah kameraku ini punya cahaya. Baiklah. Tidak masalah. Aku harus cepat"

CKLEK CKLEK

"_Yugi, tolong aku"_

TBC

Author : Aiissshh.. kenapa jadinya gaje gini ya? Kata-katanya aneh, berantakan banget. Maafkan saya, minna-san..*langsung kabur*

Jou : Author, hei author..

Author : Hnn..

Jou : Authoooor!*teriak ditelinga author*

Author : UUUAAAAPPPPPHHHHAAAA!? Lu kagak liat apa? Ntu tugas gue bertumpuk-tumpuk dimeja! Belum sempat gue kerjain gara-gara fic ini. Lu emang mau apa? Manggil-manggil gue gitu puppy?

Jou : Uggghh! Aku bukan anjing! Aku kesini cuma ingin bilang, sebaiknya kau tukar peranku dengan Ryou. Akukan teman dekatnya Yugi! Aku tidak mau jadi orang aneh seperti ini! Kenapa pula aku harus memeluk tangan si jamur keparat itu?! Ihh.. ogah! Mending lu cepetan tukerin peran gue sama Ryou

Author : *senyum polos* hmhmhm…^-^ Gak bisa Jou. Soalnya fic ini emang gue sengaja pasangin Yugi dan Ryou sebagai sehabat sejati.

Jou : Lho? Kok gitu?

Author : Ya..karena gitu..hehehe..Gue maunya Ryou!Ryou!Ryou! Gue suka Ryou! AAAGGHHH RYOUUU!*lari meluk Ryou*

Bakura : He,he,he,he,he! Lepasin tangan loe dari dia! Jangan berani-berani megang Ryou! Dia Cuma punya gue!*dorong author sampe sempoyongan*

Author : Kura-chan jahaaatt! Huwaaaaaaa~ Dasar kau Kura-kura peliiiitttt!

Seto : Adduuuuhh.. Cepetlah author. Aku capek duduk disini. Bokong gue udah sakit banget nih, udah ambeien duluan!

All : Lho? Seto?

Author : Daritadi elo ada disini?

Seto : Ya iyalah dodol! Daritadi gue duduk disini cume buat nungguin anjing gue!

Author : Hoe? Nyehehehe..^_^' maaf,ya Seto. Baiklah minna-san, aku dan seluruh YGO chara ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fic saya yang aneh dan berantakan gini. Semoga fic ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan para reader sekalian..

Yugi : *tiba-tiba nongol bawa mikrofon* Halo, minna-san. Saya Mutou Yugi ingin memberitahu kalian tentang sebuah…

Author : Yugi, mending loe ambilin gue air minum. Gue haus nih. Cepet sana. Ntar gue aja yang lanjutin!

Yugi : *pergi dengan lesunya

Author : ehm,ehem.. Baiklah,saya ulangi perkataan dari Yugi. Saya akan memberi kalian semua sebuah bocoran, yaitu…

Yugi-Ryou : Yami bakalan keluaaaarrrr!

Yami : *nongol kayak jin*huh? Napa kalian manggil gua?

Author : Yami! Ini belum saatnya, belum saatnya! Sana, kembali lihat scriptmu..

Yami : Ohh..*ngilang lagi kayak jin*

Author : Okeh, minna-san… Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.. Ja ne~


	2. Chapter 2 : The Ghost

Disclaimer: Udah jelas-jelas Kazuki Takahashi punya!

Author: *Niup terompet tahun baru* HyaaaHAaaa! Akhirnya update jugaaa!

Yugi: *sweatdrop, nutup kuping* Begitu aja langsung rebut

Author: Memangnya kenapa?! Sewot lu..

Ehm, ehm.. Karena Yugi, Yami, Marik dan Bakura sudah muncul, jadi sekarang..

Ryou: Kapan gue nongolnya nih author?

Author: Ntar Ryou babe.. Mulai dari sini, peranmu mulai keliatan. Oke dah. Selamat membaca! RnR please.. ^_^

-Chapter 2: The Ghost-

_"Yugi, tolong aku"_

Bayangan putih itu muncul sesaat dan menghilang lagi setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Lampu pun kembali menyala setelah kejadian itu.

"Hah?! A.. apa itu tadi?! Ja..jangan-jangan..hantu yang tadi.. Tapi..ba..bagaimana bisa hantu itu tahu namaku?!" Yugi berlari keluar ruangan dengan jantung yang berdegup sangat kencang dan wajah yang pucat.

"Kenapa aku selalu merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang mengikutiku?"

Keringat mulai mengucur dari dahinya. Ketakutan yang ia rasakan belum juga hilang. Ia berlari tak tentu arah, asalkan ia segera menjauh dari ruangan itu.

**XxX**

Disisi lain, keluar tiga orang dari mobil mewah.

"Hari ini ada pelajaran IPA" kata seorang pria berambut putih.

"Waah.. Darah segar terasa tercium dari sini" pria berambut ash blonde yang berdiri disamping kedua temannya bergaya dengan lebaynya.

"Sudah kalian berdua. Aku mau masuk dulu" seorang pria berambut jabrik dengan tiga warna menengahi kedua temannya.

"Perlu kami antar sampai ke dalam?"

"Tidak usah. Aku bukan anak-anak yang harus kau temani kemana sampai masuk toilet" pria berambut bintang unik itu berbalik pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Baiklah tuan Yami"

"Aku bukan tuanmu. Jangan panggil aku begitu Marik. Sebaiknya kalian segera kembali" ucapnya mulai kesal.

"Baik,baik. Aku menyerah. Ayo Bakura, kita pulang" mereka berdua naik ke dalam mobil lagi.

"Oh, ya. Satu pesan untukmu. Bawakan aku darah segar saat pulang nanti ya? Hehe" lanjutnya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku bukan anak buahmu" ia berbalik dan memasuki halaman kampusnya dengan cepat.

"Hei, apa kau dengar pembicaraan mereka?" tanya seorang gadis berambut biru pada kekasihnya.

"Iya. Mereka orang-orang yang aneh"

"Aku jadi takut"

**XxXxXxX**

Yugi masih belum dapat melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

'Apa aku benar-benar melihat hantu? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Mana ada hantu di dunia ini? Tidak ada manusia yang dapat melihat hantu bukan? Mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah semalam' ia mencoba menghilangkan rasa takut yang melandanya dengan berpikir positif.

Yugi memang penakut. Rasa takutnya pada hantu belum dapat ia usir sejak dari kecil walaupun ia sendiri tak pernah melihat hantu itu muncul. Ia sudah berlatih untuk melupakan kata 'hantu' dalam hidupnya. Latihannya terbukti berhasil dan ia sudah dapat tinggal sendiri di rumah pemberian orangtuanya dan tak takut pada kegelapan. Tetapi, setelah ia berhasil melupakan masa lalunya tentang hantu, kini hantu yang tidak pernah ia lihat sejak dari kecil itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Ia dapat melihat hantu itu melayang dan ia mendengar hantu itu memanggil namanya dengan jelas. Namun Yugi masih tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan hantu itu dari dirinya. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai berputar-putar diotaknya. Siapa sebenarnya hantu itu? Mengapa dia tahu namanya dan apa maunya? Dan mengapa ia meminta tolong pada Yugi? Pertanyaan itu masih ia simpan dalam otaknya. Ia berhenti belari dan mulai berjalan dengan kakinya yang masih bergetar. Ia menggeleng, mengusir fikirannya tentang hantu yang tak jelas itu. Kamera masih ia genggam ditangannya. Tak berapa lama, matanya tertuju pada rak-rak yang dipenuhi piala.

"Waah! Pialanya penuh. Padahal dulu tak sebanyak ini. Coba aku lihat" ia berjalan mendekati rak-rak piala itu dan mulai mengambil beberapa gambar piala yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

CKLEK

_Wuuussshhhh_

Bayangan putih itu muncul lagi dihadapan Yugi.

"Aaagghhh! Ba..bayangan itu lagi. Kenapa dia selalu muncul dihadapanku?" Yugi mulai takut dan ingin berlari lagi. Namun..

"Ke..kenapa ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?"

"Aaagh!" bayangan itu merasuki tubuh Yugi. Yugi merasa lemas dan ia merasa tubuhnya akan segera jatuh. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Namun, sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh dan membentur lantai, ia merasa seperti tubuhnya ditangkap oleh seseorang. Yugi mencoba membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan ia melihat seorang pria berambut bintang dengan tiga warna unik, warna rambut yang sama dengannya.

"Untung saja kau tidak membentur lantai tadi"

"….." Yugi masih melamun meihat sosok pria dengan paras yang begitu menggoda baginya. Mata amethystnya tak berkedip sedikitpun menatap merahnya mata pria yang ada di depannya saat ini. Bagi seorang gadis sepertinya, mencintai seseorang itu tak mudah. Namun, kali ini? Yugi tak bisa mengingkari kenyataan bahwa pria yang ada dihadapannya benar-benar tampan. Dan ia rasa, ia telah menemukan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Hei, kau masih bernafas? Haloooo!" Yami melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yugi.

"Hah? Aku umm.. hampir menjatuhkan kameraku" Yugi menjadi salah tingkah dengan itu.

"Kenalkan, aku Yami Atemu. Murid baru disini" Yami memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, aku Mutou Yugi. Salam kenal"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi kau bisa terjatuh?"

"Aku…" Yugi tak berani mengatakannya. Ia hanya tak ingin kalau dirinya nanti diejek jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi, Yugi bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbohong. Ia sudah terbiasa berkata jujur.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku.. tadi melihat hantu" Yugi memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya.

Yami terlihat serius dan berfikir dengan jawaban itu.

'Bagus, aku mengatakan hal yang bodoh lagi. Dia tak menanggapiku' wajah Yugi mulai cemberut.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Jawabanku memang tidak masuk akal"

"Tidak. Itu tidak bodoh. Kau mengatakannya dengan jujur. Kau mengatakan apa yang kau lihat" Yami menajamkan matanya.

"Sudahlah. Yami, boleh kuambil gambarmu?" Yugi mulai tersenyum lembut pada Yami.

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak? Silahkan"

CKLEK

"Baiklah, sampai nanti, Yugi" Yami pergi meninggalkan Yugi sendirian.

"Aku harap begitu.." senyum masih mengembang di bibirnya. Pertemuan yang menyenangkan itu membuat jantung Yugi berdegup kencang dan bersorak riang dalam hati. Belum pernah ia mendapat yang seperti ini. Yugi tak percaya bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada seorang murid baru bernama Yami pada pandangan pertama saat menyelamatkannya. Padahal, saat bertemu Seto dulu, ia tak merasakan hal seperti ini. Semua kisahnya dan Seto butuh proses. Beda halnya dengan Yami. Yami adalah orang pertama yang dapat memikat hati Yugi selain Seto.

"Hangat sekali.." Yugi memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Agh! Apa yang kufikirkan ini?! Aku sudah punya Seto! Aku tidak boleh menduakannya. Lagipula, aku belum mengenal Yami seperti apa"

KRIIIINGG KRIIIIINNGG

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Yugi mulai berlari menuju kelasnya. Ia sudah berlari terlalu jauh dari kelasnya karena hantu tadi.

"Oh tidak! Aku terlambat!"

Ia menuju ke kelas sains.

"hh..hh.." Yugi mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Kakinya telah sampai di depan ruang kelasnya. Ia mencoba masuk kelas dengan diam-diam agar dosennya tak mengetahui kedatangannya.

"Terlambat lagi?"

"Ssht! Jangan keras-keras, Ryou"

"Yugi, kenapa kau tidak membayar tiap kali kau terlambat?" dosennya telah menyadari kedatangan Yugi.

"Eh? Ma..maaf pak, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

""Ya sudahlah. Sekarang, saya akan memperkenalkan guru baru yang akan mengajar di kampus ini. Ini adalah Keith, guru kesenian dan anaknya, Pegasus"

"Yugi, lihat apa yang kubawa" Ryou mengeluarkan pisau lipat miliknya.

"Pisau lipat? Untuk apa itu?"

"Aku ingin melakukan percobaan dengan menggunakan darah. Coba lihat ini" Ryou mengiris jari tengahnya dengan pisau lipat tadi. Darah segar mengalir dari luka sayatan yang telah dia buat.

"D-D-Darah!"

BRUUK

Yugi pingsan setelah melihat darah Ryou.

"Yugi! Pak! Tolong! Yugi tiba-tiba pingsan!"

Ryou panik melihat sahabatnya tiba-tiba pingsan saat melihat darahnya. Padahal, Yugi tidak pernah takut pada benda semacam darah. Ryou membawa Yugi pulang ke rumahnya atas tumpangan dari Seto.

'Apa yang terjadi pada Yugi? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi aneh seperti ini? Padahal sebelumnya dia tak pernah takut pada darah. Apalagi dia sampai pingsan seperti ini hanya karena melihat darahku. Pasti ada sesuatu. Aku harus mencari tahu. Yugi adalah sahabatku. Kalau dia mempunyai masalah, aku harus bisa membantunya. Yugi, cepatlah bangun' Ryou menatap kawannya yang masih menutup matanya.

**TBC**

Yugi: Hiyaaaaa! O Kenapa pendek amat?

Author: Yugi? Lu kan harusnya masih pingsan. Udah sono bobo lagi!

Yugi: Tapi pendek amat ficnya.

Author: Maaf ya semua! Padahal tadi mau lebih panjang dari yang chap 1, tapi jadinya malah lebih pendek. Soalnya, Maya lagi banyak kerjaan, terlebih lagi tugas yang sedang menunpuk.

Yami: Akhinyaaa~ aku keluar juga di chap 2 ini. Legaaaa

Seto: Aku malah gak ada.. T-T

Jou: Sama!*tos*

Author: Salah kalian berdua! Napa mau dapet peran kayak gitu.

Jou: DASAR AUTHOR BAKAAA! YANG MILIH PERAN BUKAN GUE TAOOOO!

Seto: He'eh! Ntu author bego banget. Harusnya lu ngasih gue peran yang lebih bagus lagi kek. Masa' gue harus pasangan sama si puppy Jou?! Ngaca dong.. Gak level

Jou: Apa kau bilang?!

Author: Nih gue udah ngaca. Ternyata gue oke juga ya?! Hehe *ngaca di mobil Seto*

Ryou: Udah. Daripada ngurus itu, mending kita bales review aja!

To Gia-XY: Makasih ya Gia, udah mau repot-repot baca ficku.. Nih udah update. Kapan-kapan kita collab yuk!

To Ruega Kaiba: Hai kaaak! ^_^ makasih kak udah di review. Aku fikir nih fic gak bakalan ada yang baca hahaha

Author: Yupp! Segitu aza. Namanya juga baru pemula toh. Ntar aku usahain lebih baik deh.. Cemoga gak telalu mengecewakan para reader yoo.. Chapter berikutnya bakal aku usahain updatenya cepet-cepet. Makasih semua udah mau membaca..


End file.
